Goodbye, for now
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Set just before the series started - John goes to say goodbye to the most important person in his life just before he heads up to Thunderbird 5...


_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. We lost Mr Anderson this week, which is a great blow, as I think we were all looking forward to a new version of Thunderbirds that he was apparently working on. So, on a happier note, here is this years Christmas John fic from myself. It's a slightly sadder one than I normally write, but inspiration struck me when I was visiting my younger brother's grave for Christmas this year. So, it's a sad one, but it's also John's views on his brothers. So, hope you enjoy it. _

_Kitty Kat - this is for you. Angel Mouse, Dec 2012_

* * *

**Goodbye, for now**

**by Angel Mouse**

The car pulled up and the figure got out, a bunch of flowers in his hands. He closed the car door and began walking slowly towards a small plot that was off to one side. He sighed as he walked towards it, not really taking much notice of his surroundings. It was a well worn path he knew off by heart.

Reaching the plot he walked up to a grave and knelt down. He smiled as he began brushing leaves and debris off the grave. He looked up at the name and sighed as he read it once again.

_Lucille Tracy_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

_Sadly missed_

John sighed and kept sweeping the leaves off her grave. He then took out the dead flowers and threw them in the bin, getting clean water for the flowers and setting them in thier holders.

He fussed a few more minutes making sure they were perfect and then leaned back on his heels, looking at his Mother's grave.

"Well Mum, looks like things are happening at a fast pace. You know what Dad's like when he gets an idea in his head, he goes full steam ahead. So, we're on. I don't know if the boys have been and told you about it, I know Dad hasn't."

There was a slight hint of disapproval in his voice as he spoke. He sighed as he sat down crosslegged on the ground, absently playing with a peice of grass he had picked up.

"So, as from next week, International Rescue is a go. Scott's going to be lead pilot, you know how awesome a pilot he is, and with his Air Force training he's a natural to lead us in the field. What we're going to be doing is hard Mum, but I know we're up for it."

Pride in his brother's abilities shone through his voice. Love for his oldest brother really shone through his voice. He smiled as he continued speaking.

"Scott is going to be great in this role Mum, he really is. I can't wait to work with him on this project Mum, I really can't."

John picked up another peice of grass and kept playing wtih it.

"Virgil's going to be flying the work horse of the fleet Mum. It's a real beauty, he helped design it and everything. He's painted her green mind you, his favourite colour. He still paints, and plays the piano. He's done up heaps of tapes for me, of some of my favourites, to listen to when I'm at my post. But I'll tell you more about that later Mum."

John smiled as he played with one of the flowers.

"Virigl's really matured Mum, you'd be proud of him. He's an awesome engineer, he's helped design all our craft and equipment, and he's such a gentle soul. He's so strong, so steady. He's a perfect partner for Scott in the field."

John suddenly grinned as he kept speaking.

"Oh and Gordon... what can I say about Gordon. That boy is a born fish Mum. He got Olympic Gold – he would have come and told you I know, but I'm so proud of him, especially since what happened to him. He's been through so much, yet he still laughs, still plays terrible practical jokes on us all. I have to get him back for a couple of beauties Mum, but don't worry, I will." John laughed as he shook his head.

"He and Virgil really put their heads together to design his little sub Mum – it's yellow – Gordon said something about a favourite song of yours from back in the 1970's or something? Anyway, he loves it and he'll be right at home doing the water rescues – as if we'd not let him do it." John smiled fondly, love for his ginger brother shining through.

"Being in WASP really made a great man of him Mum, but we were so close to loosing him when he had his accident Mum, but he pulled through and made us all prouder of him. He's an awesome little brother, I'm glad he's mine."

John finished fiddling with the flowers and then smiled again.

"Alan's such a great driver, he won the F1 Grand Prix last year Mum, but he's given it all up to come and work with the rest of us. He'll be such an assett and he's trained as an Astronaut like me, so we'll be working together sometimes. But most of the time he'll be with Scott, Virgil and Gordon. He is so grown up now Mum, he's really matured and is a good man."

John sighed and brushed some more leaves off the foot of the grave. "He left it all behind Mum, such a great driving career and everything, but he said that it wasn't important, what was important was the organisation. That it was more important than anything we were doing indiviually." John sighed. "We all left everything behind, and you know what Mum, it's going to be worth it. It truly is."

John sighed as he finished playing with the foilage surrounding his Mother's grave. He was silent a long time, marshalling his thoughts.

"And then there's me Mum. That's why I've come here today, to say goodbye, as I don't think I'll be able to come and see you as often as I want to. My Bird is up in space you see, and well, I don't think I'll be coming down very often. But I don't mind too much Mum, I honestly don't. Dad's made sure he put in a big powerful telescope for me, so I'll be able to keep doing my research. I've got a couple of idea's for a couple more books Mum, so don't worry, I won't neglect my work."

John smiled at the grave and then stood up, brushing off his trousers and looking at the headstone again. He walked to the head of it and placed his hand on the top of it gently.

"I'll see you soon Mum. I love you." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the headstone. "Merry Christmas Mum." John looked at the words again and smiled, then turned around and headed back to his car. Time enough to get a couple things and then head back to Tracy Island.

END


End file.
